


Madman With A Box

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor randomly drops by 221B, Sherlock deduces him, and John is pulled into another adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madman With A Box

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on [reapersun's art](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/13052632598/ten-you-are-too-hard-to-draw).

“Yes, all right, you’re both clever. Fine. Now Doctor, you mind telling us what you’re doing here?”

“Ah, John Watson!” the Doctor turned to smile at him. ”It’s been a while.”

John rolled his eyes, amused. ”Yes, it has.”

“You know him?” Sherlock interrupted.

“Er, yeah, I do.”

The detective’s eyes narrowed, scrutinizing John. ”Ten - no, fifteen - years ago.”

John sighed and nodded, “Yes, Sherlock, now can we please move on?” He turned to face the Doctor again. ”Well?”

“Well,” the Doctor said. ”I just reckoned you might want another adventure with me.” John gave him a pointed look, knowing that the Doctor was hiding something. ”And there might be some rogue Slitheen loose ‘round London. Care to join?”

John’s lips slowly curved into a smile, and so did the Doctor’s. ”Oh, God yes.”

“Right then! Come along, John.” And the Doctor swept out of the room, his greatcoat flowing behind him - so much like Sherlock.

John shook his head in amusement, put his mug of tea down, and crossed the room to put on his jacket. ”Come on, Sherlock,” he said, pocketing his keys. ”I’ll explain on the way.”

“John!”

He turned, and to anyone else Sherlock probably only looked mildly upset. But John knew otherwise; he was pouting and maybe a bit disconcerted. Perhaps even jealous.

“Who is he?”

And John couldn’t hold back a smile. ”A madman with a box.”


End file.
